


Eros ⇔ Thanatos

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Theme, Depressed Cater, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tag mature karena temanya dark :(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Akhirnya ia hanya seorang Thanatos …… dan Cater adalah malaikat kematiannya.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Eros ⇔ Thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Eros ⇔ Thanatos © peach_milktea**

Satu masa saat matahari tampak lebih ceria dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Trey Clover menepis sepi bersama denting jarum sang pewaktu.

 _Tik tok_. _Tik tok_.

Ketika aroma roti telah biasa menggantikan oksigen yang ia hirup setiap saat, pelanggan-pelanggan pun akhirnya datang silih berganti. Tidak jarang mereka tiba dengan wajah mendung namun kemudian pergi dengan senyum. Sungguh manis membayangkan kehangatan roti-roti buatan Trey, berpindah ke hati mereka.

Trey lihat baskara sudah tepat di hulu kepala. Di antara jeda, berkali-kali Trey memantau gawainya. Tidak ada pesan dari Cater. Tidak ada satu pun. Tidak biasanya. Relung hati Trey lantas dikuasai kecemasan.

Ke mana gerangan perginya—?

Sampai dering penanda itu tiba di sela napas Trey yang terhela. Sebuah pesan dari yang dinanti. Dua kata yang selanjutnya menghantarkan impuls spontan di mana Trey harus menyusul keberadaan kekasihnya sekarang ini sampai mengabaikan teriakan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain.

「 _Selamat tinggal._ 」

.

.

Dari banyak kisah yang bergaung semenjak Trey terlahir di dunia, ada satu yang menarik atensinya. Tentang campur tangan Eros dan Thanatos dalam kehidupan manusia.

Dikisahkan sang dewa yang dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta akan menggiring manusianya ke dalam gairah kehidupan tak terbatas. Insan yang dikuasai Eros akan dikaruniai renjana untuk dirinya sendiri pun orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Sementara bentuk ingkaran Eros, Thanatos, malah akan menghayutkan manusianya ke dalam hasrat mengejar kematian.

Awal mereka bersua, Trey menganggap Cater sebagai salah satu pengikut Eros. Karena dengan eksistensi Cater di mana pun, kegembiraannya akan mudah menulari orang lain termasuk dirinya. Namun sedikit yang Trey ketahui saat itu. Waktulah yang bercerita padanya perlahan-lahan sampai Trey mengetahui kebenaran. Cater bukanlah Eros dan sejatinya merupakan Thanatos yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang cahaya kehidupan. Trey mengetahui ini tatkala menemukan Cater hampir saja mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari balkon kamar apartemen.

Sebelum Trey membina hubungan dengan Cater, pemuda tersebut sudah melakukan dua kali percobaan bunuh diri. Sedangkan tiga kali lagi ketika mereka sudah menjalin tali kasih sejak awal musim gugur tahun lalu—ditambah sekarang ini, total sudah enam. Kendati demikian, Trey tetap menganggap Cater sebagai pelita kecilnya di tengah dunia yang kotor dan tidak adil.

Dalam benak Trey, timbul kebimbangan. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Setiap Cater mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, ia selalu menghubungi Trey di mana pun Trey berada, kapan pun Trey berkehendak, dan Cater akan terus menunggu hingga Trey datang. Sebetulnya Trey akan merasa lebih yakin jika Cater ingin kematiannya kelak tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, akan tetapi …

… mungkin jauh di dalam lubuk hati Cater, masih ada setitik Eros yang tinggal dan ia menginginkan Trey untuk menariknya dari jurang keputusasaan.

Trey berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga—bahkan beberapa anak tangga sekaligus—untuk mencapai tempat Cater berada. Keringatnya mengalir lebih deras akibat cuaca terik musim panas. Meski napasnya tersekat akibat letih, Trey tetap memaksakan kakinya berpacu. Semua demi Cater yang paling ia cintai melebihi apapun di muka bumi.

Pemuda yang berlomba dengan waktu, tiba di lantai paling atas. Di sana ia melihat sosok Cater sudah berdiri geming di balik pagar pembatas.

“Cater! Berhenti!”

Tanpa mengulur jeda lebih lama lagi, Trey menerjang ruang di antara mereka dan melintasi pagar yang sama. Suhu tangan Cater menjadi kontras dengan udara panas di sekelilingnya. Dinginnya seakan lebih menusuk dibanding air es yang benar-benar membeku.

“Lepaskan aku, Trey-kun!”

Sekalipun dalam frasanya yang meninggi, Trey tidak mendengar gairah kehidupan pada nada bicara Cater yang rapuh. Seperti kaca … Cater terlihat dapat remuk dan pecah kapan saja.

“Tidak akan! Tidak mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja!”

“Lepaskan! Aku ingin mati secepatnya …”

Trey dapat menangkap kantung mata Cater membengkak juga menghitam, kegelisahan pasti menahan Cater untuk tidak tidur semalaman. Kilau mata Cater bahkan ikut meredup ditelan kegelapan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Trey benar-benar tidak tahan mendapati sang terkasih berada di keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

“Cater, hentikan!”

“Tapi malaikat maut sudah di sini. Ia mengajakku pergi …”

Hanya orang-orang di bawah naungan Thanatos yang dapat melihat malaikat maut tengah memanggil namanya menuju keabadian yang kekal. Trey jelas tak akan membiarkan Cater melintasi sungai kematian secepat ini. Ia ingin Cater untuk terus hidup.

“Tidak ada malaikat maut di sini!”

“Dia ada …” Suara Cater bergetar seiring air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi, “Dia ada di sini … dia ada di sini! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!”

Malaikat maut akan terlihat sangat menawan bagi jiwa-jiwa yang dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Karena malaikat maut seakan-akan menawarkan perjanjian terlarang kepada mereka yang tidak dapat bertahan dari kekejaman hidup. Perjanjian untuk membawa mereka ke tempat yang tidak dapat terjangkau sekalipun oleh rasa sakit, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan.

Saat Cater melihat malaikat maut itu, air mukanya akan berubah mirip seperti perempuan muda yang tengah dilanda asmara cinta pertama. Walaupun dalam sudut pandang Trey, Cater hanya memandangi ruang hampa penuh ketiadaan, tapi Trey tidak menyukai raut wajah itu tertuju untuk sosok selain dirinya.

“Jangan lihat _dia_! Lihat aku, Cater! Tatap mataku!”

“Tidak!”

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Cater memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Trey sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan hingga mengeratkan genggamannya pada perggelangan tangan Cater. Cater mengaduh kecil, Trey tidak peduli.

“Jika ini malaikat maut, ia tidak akan melakukan hal sekasar ini padaku …”

Entah mengapa ucapan Cater menimbulkan percikan bara yang membakar dalam diri Trey.

“Kenapa …”

Trey ingin tahu mengapa. Di saat perasaan cintanya sudah begitu besar dan tercurah tanpa henti, kenapa Cater tidak ingin menatapnya? Ia malah sengaja membandingkan keberadaan Trey dengan malaikat kematian yang dipenuhi tipu daya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Cemburu dengan malaikat maut adalah hal yang bodoh. Tapi perasaan ini tidak terelakan bahkan bagi seorang Trey Clover. Ia hanya ingin Cater bersamanya, selamanya.

Hingga iri hati ini menjelma menjadi kegelapan pekat yang memenuhi relung terdalam pada diri Trey.

“Sudah cukup …”

_Cater hanya miliknya. Dan selamanya, hanya miliknya._

“Aku lelah, Trey-kun …”

_Dia juga lelah. Persetan dengan dewa kematian! Dia lelah dengan segala omong kosong ini._

“Aku ingin mati ...”

“… aku juga ingin mati.”

Kepala Cater lantas terangkat dan membawa satu rekah senyum pada Trey. Kegelapan dalam hati Trey seketika sirna. Manik keemasan Trey pun terbuka lebar saat menyadari gestur yang ditunjukkan oleh Cater.

“Cater …”

“Trey-kun, akhirnya kau mengerti!”

Trey menyadari. Setelah beberapa kali Cater memberinya petunjuk, akhirnya Trey menyadari. Alasan mengapa Cater kerap menghubungi Trey di setiap percobaannya untuk mengakhiri hidup, bukan karena meminta Trey untuk menyelamatkannya …

… melainkan karena Cater ingin membawa Trey juga ke keabadian.

“Iya, aku mengerti.”

Genggaman Trey tidak sekuat semula dan kini Cater dapat membalas genggamannya. Jari-jemari bertautan seolah tidak ada penghalang bagi mereka berdua. Dengan ini, perasaan mereka dapat terhubung satu sama lain.

“Sudah siap, Trey-kun?”

“Kapan pun yang kau mau, Cater.”

Cater mengajak Trey menuju penghujung kisah mereka dan Trey akan dapat memiliki Cater selamanya.

.

.

Akhirnya ia hanya seorang Thanatos …

… dan Cater adalah malaikat kematiannya.

**Author's Note:**

> kisah ini terinspirasi dari cerpen berjudul "Thanatos no Yuwaku" atau "The Temptation of Thanatos" dan mengambil sedikit referensi dari lagu Yoru ni Kakeru yang dibawakan YOASOBI. Sempatkan denger lagunya ya kalo mau tambah sakit~~ /HEH  
> terus referensi soal Eros Thanatos itu dibahas sama Freud, tapi karena aku bukan anak psikologi maafin ya kalo ada salah2 interpretasi :"(
> 
> honorable mention buat temen sepermasoan treycater, iya kamu, Alferus. Aku udah bikin ini sesuai keinginan kamu 👁️👄👁️
> 
> makasih buat yang udah mampir~ makasih juga buat kudos dan review di fic2 sebelumnya uwu


End file.
